


Carbine Rifle

by rauqthetommo



Series: Crossfire [15]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bubble Bath, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Caring Richie Tozier, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Hitman AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Massage, Mentions of Car Accidents, Mentions of Fostercare, Mentions of HIV/AIDS, Mentions of dead parents, Morning After, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Pet Names, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Subspace, Super Gooey Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Richie Tozier, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Following the events of Combat Machine Gun:Richie and Eddie spend the night together; Bill meets with them to talk about their next hit.An excerpt from this work:Richie sat Eddie down on the closed lid of his toilet while he got the bath started. Eddie was pretty far gone, as far as Richie could tell, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, pretty unresponsive besides the occasional head nod or one word answer. It worried Richie a little, concerned that maybe he’d gone too far, pushed Eddie too hard, but they’d picked a safeword for a reason, and Eddie had never said it. Richie had been listening hard for it, ready to stop at the drop of a hat, but Eddie never asked him to. In fact, Eddie asked for more, pushed him farther, clearly getting off on the rough stuff.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Crossfire [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Carbine Rifle

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, but shit gets heavy from here on out, so get ready for it and I figured I'd just issue a blanket apology for what's coming.  
> Sorry.  
> Just know this was always the plan.

Richie sat Eddie down on the closed lid of his toilet while he got the bath started. Eddie was pretty far gone, as far as Richie could tell, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy, pretty unresponsive besides the occasional head nod or one word answer. It worried Richie a little, concerned that maybe he’d gone too far, pushed Eddie too hard, but they’d picked a safeword for a reason, and Eddie had never said it. Richie had been listening hard for it, ready to stop at the drop of a hat, but Eddie never asked him to. In fact, Eddie asked for more, pushed him farther, clearly getting off on the rough stuff.

Richie poured some of Eddie’s floral soaps into the hot water while it ran, filling up his tub slowly. He stopped to smell each of the soaps before throwing them in, enjoying getting to discover what each of the scents he often smelled on Eddie were and where they came from. He made a mental note of all the soaps, planning on picking some up to keep at his place for Eddie to use, should he ever spend the night there again. 

While the tub filled up, Richie returned to tend to Eddie, gathering his face in his hands and kissing his forehead before turning away and grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink, remembering when Eddie had used it to clean up his wrists after cuffing him to the bed. 

He wiped down the cuts and burns left behind by his belt on Eddie’s hands and wrists, kissing them softly but leaving them unbandaged, not wanting to soak the wrappings and have to change them after the bath. 

When the tub was full, he helped lower Eddie into the sudsy water, sitting him forward so he could slip in behind him, settling Eddie between his legs and pulling him back against his chest. Richie leaned back against the bath pillow and held Eddie tightly, stroking gently over his bare chest, his stomach, his thighs, his hair, leaving soft kisses all along his neck and behind his ear. “You did so good, Eddie, you’re so amazing.” He whispered, kissing Eddie’s earlobe softly. “God, you’re incredible.” He muttered, tracing the lines of Eddie’s stitches across his chest, mind briefly flashing to Stanley and when they’d have to return to his place to have the stitches out. 

Eddie hummed softly, the first noise he’d made in almost 20 minutes, and pressed his back deeper into Richie’s chest. “Rich,” He said softly. 

“Hey, sweetcakes,” Richie smiled into Eddie’s neck. “Back with me?”

Eddie didn’t do anything for a second, but then he nodded slowly. “Yes,” He answered. 

Richie’s mind briefly flashed to  _I love you_ _,_ something he’d almost said to Eddie in the midst of fucking him. He’d had the first thought of love for Eddie right after the accident, watching Patty clean the blood from Eddie’s hands after Stanley stitched him up. His stomach had whirled as he locked eyes with Eddie, standing there in Stan’s kitchen, while Stanley yammered on behind him. Eddie had waved, smiling softly at Richie, and his heart had clenched, his entire body heating up with the thought;  _I’m in love with Eddie._ It had been a little jarring at first, as he hadn’t felt so strongly about someone since Andy had left him, but he recognized the feeling all the same. He was in love with Eddie, deeply so, but he just wasn’t sure how to tell him. 

“Richie,” Eddie said softly, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“What’s up, baby?” Richie asked quietly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Eddie’s tummy, pushing around the sparse hair there. 

“My stitches,” Eddie shifted against him, sitting up further, trying to get away from the water. 

“You’re ok as long as you don’t soak them,” Richie repeated the instructions he’d heard Stanley give, both to him any time he’d been stitched up, and to Eddie after the car wreck. 

“That’s what a bath is,” Eddie pointed out. 

“Yes, but I left the water low enough that you didn’t have to worry about it.” He kissed the thin skin behind Eddie’s ear. “I thought of everything, honey.”

Eddie seemed to relax at that, settling into Richie’s hold. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Richie buried his nose in the hair at the nape of Eddie’s neck, his soft hair curling up in the humidity of the bathroom. “You feeling ok? Here, sit up.” Richie gently pushed Eddie off his chest, bending him forward so he could scoop some water up in his hands and dump it over Eddie’s head. 

Eddie nodded. “Yeah I’m. . . yes.” He took a deep breath, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his cheek on them. “Thanks, y’know. For staying with me.”

“Of course,” Richie dumped some of Eddie’s shampoo in his palm and worked it up to a lather, gently working it through Eddie’s hair, starting at his scalp and pulling it down over every strand. “I wouldn’t leave you like that.” 

“Mm,” Eddie hummed softly, eyelids fluttering as Richie scratched over his scalp, sudsing up his curls. “God, that feels amazing,”

“You’ve never had someone wash your hair before?” Richie asked with a smile, cupping more clean water in his hands to rinse out Eddie’s hair. 

“Just the barber,” Eddie shrugged, shoulders relaxing subtly as Richie began conditioning his hair as well, slipping each curl between his fingers to apply to conditioner fully. 

“My mom used to wash my hair for me when I was a little kid.” Richie said, rubbing Eddie’s shoulders while he let the conditioner sit on his hair. “When I got older, Andy would too.” 

“Makes sense that I’ve never had someone to do it then,” Eddie said softly. “I never had a mom. Or an Andy.” 

“Mm,” Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s middle, kissing between his shoulder blades before pressing his cheek to Eddie’s wet skin. “Well, now you’ve got me. I’ll wash your hair every day, if you’d like.”

Eddie shook his head, running his hand over Richie’s forearm, where it was wrapped around his stomach. “I don’t wash my hair everyday. It’s bad for it.” 

Richie nodded, cheek dragging across Eddie’s smooth skin. “I have heard that.” He sighed and kissed Eddie’s back again, before sitting back and rinsing the conditioner out. 

After Richie finished caring for Eddie’s soft, silky curls, he moved on to washing his body, rubbing over every inch of his skin with the lilac-scented body wash on the edge of the tub. He worked at Eddie’s muscles slowly, knots melting away in his hands. Eddie moaned softly as Richie pored over him, head dropped back against his shoulder, eyes shut, breathing evenly. “Jesus, if you hadn’t fucked me into next week already, I might’ve gotten hard just from this.” 

Richie laughed softly, running his hands down the length of Eddie’s arms. “Never had a massage before?”

Eddie shook his head. “Negatory.”

“Hm,” Richie sighed, kissing Eddie’s bare shoulder. “Well, I’d be more than happy to do this for you again some time. I don’t really have another one in me right now, either.”

Eddie snickered. “I wouldn’t expect someone as ancient as you to be able to keep up with me anyway.”

“Words hurt, Eddie.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to hear me without your ear horn.”

Richie shoved at Eddie’s shoulder, making him laugh again. “Little shit,”

“Old man,” Eddie shot back. 

“Sloppy bottom,”

“Service top,” 

Richie laughed. “That’s just true,” He hugged Eddie tighter to his chest, nosing at his wet hair. “I lo—“

“I’m tired,” Eddie interrupted, shifting against Richie’s chest. “Let’s go to bed.”

*** 

Eddie fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, relaxed from the bath and blissed out from their rough fuck on his couch. He had the best sleep of his life that night, too, bundled up and warm under his covers, face pressed to Richie’s shoulder. He didn’t dream, which was weird for him, but when he woke up the next morning, he was still so fucking chill that he decided to wake Richie up with a blowjob, sucking eagerly around him and swallowing down his orgasm as he came, grinding softly against the bed as his own cock pulsed at each noise Richie made. 

Bill called in the middle of Richie jerking him off, long fingers gripping around his length, hot and fast as he sucked marks onto Eddie’s throat. Richie didn’t stop as Eddie answered the phone, twisting his wrist as his fist glided over Eddie’s dick. “Hello?” Eddie asked shakily. 

“H-hey, Eddie.” Bill said casually. “I was just calling to let you know I heh-have your money. From the Allen Job.”

“Ok,”

“I was gonna have you and Ruh-richie meet me at Hog’s in an hour. Is that ok?”

“Uhm,” Eddie gasped out sharply as Richie swiped his thumb over his slit, spreading precum over the head. “Bill wants to meet us at Hog’s,” He said softly. 

Richie nodded against him. “Is Richie there with you?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, I’m here, Big Bill.” Richie licked over Eddie’s jawline. 

“Great, that saves me a c-call.” Bill sounded pleased. “So, you two will meet me at Hog’s?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded quickly, trying to get off the phone as he got closer to his climax. “We’ll see you there, Bill.”

“Ok, gr—“ Bill didn’t get to finish whatever he was saying, as Eddie hung up on him and tossed his phone back down on the nightstand. 

“Very rude,” Richie remarked, kissing the knob of Eddie’s jaw. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie snapped, jerking his hips up into Richie’s grip. 

Richie smiled into his skin, quickening his pace as Eddie whined. “Cum for me, Eds.” He said softly. 

“God, Richie.” Eddie groaned loudly, dropping his head against his pillows as he came, spilling over Richie’s fist and onto his stomach.

*** 

“You two seem chipper,” Bill slid a cup of coffee to both of them as they sat down. “Fun night?”

“Mm,” Eddie hummed softly, taking a small sip of his coffee. 

“How’d the suit fitting g-go?” Bill asked, turning to face Richie. 

“Fine,” Richie smiled at him as Eddie turned away, watching someone across the street from behind his sunglasses. “Great pick on the colors, Big Bill.” Richie said. “Red and blue. Classic.”

“Hm,” Bill took Richie’s chin in his hand, turning his head to the side and examining him. He touched over Richie’s neck lightly, fingertips brushing over his skin, making goosebumps rise. Bill sighed through his nose and dropped his hand back on the table. “I’m glad you l-liked the suits, Rich. You must have  _really_ like them.”

Richie frowned, studying Bill’s face. What the fuck was he talking about? “Uh, yeah?”

Bill laughed softly and rolled his eyes, twisting around to root through his bag. Richie raised an eyebrow at Eddie when he looked back over to the table, but Eddie just crossed his arms over his chest and watched Bill move. He tossed two small boxes down onto the table. “Too big to fit in an envelope.” He explained, pushing the boxes to each of them. 

Eddie nodded and pulled his down onto his lap. Richie drummed his fingers on his box. “Thanks, Bill.” He said softly. 

“No problem.” Bill looked between the two of them. “I just wanted to remind you two that this j-job is very important. Damien Hayes is n-not someone we want on our bad side.” He looked at Richie pointedly. “Do not fuck this up, Rich.”

“I won’t,” 

“I want to believe you,” Bill patted the back of his hand lightly. “How’s your face feeling, Eddie?” Bill turned his attention back to Eddie, leaving his hand on Richie’s. 

“Fine,” Eddie waved him off. 

“No lingering puh-pain from the accident?” 

“No,”

“You don’t have to put on a brave face, Eh-eddie.” Bill insisted. 

“I’m not,” Eddie shook his head. “I’m just a little sore, I guess. Nothing too major.”

“You can always go back and see St-sta-st—“ He frowned. “Shit.”

“Stanley?” Eddie guessed. 

Bill nodded. “Yes. If you need pain meds or anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Eddie nodded, toying with the table cloth. “I’m fine, though, Bill. Really.”

Bill nodded. “Then, I’ll leave you to it.” He looked between the two of them. “I’ll see both of you at the party next weekend, right?”

“Yes,” They both answered. 

“Good,” Bill looked them over again. “Have fun.” He said before turning and leaving. 

“Was he acting weird?” Richie wondered, turning back to Eddie after Bill was gone. 

Eddie studied him for a second, scrunching up his nose to force his sunglasses into place. “You have a hickey.” He said. 

Richie brought his hand up to touch his neck, over the spot that Bill had touched earlier. That explained it. “So do you,” Richie nodded to Eddie. “A few, actually.”

Eddie nodded too, drumming his fingers on the table. “I’m hungry,” He said after a beat. “Let’s get some food.”

*** 

Eddie had watched Bill examine Richie’s neck at Hog’s, holding his face to the side and touching over the hickey that Eddie had given him less than an hour before. He’d felt an odd sort of possessiveness over Richie in that moment, watching Bill hold and touch him. Richie had told Eddie that he and Bill were just friends, multiple times, in fact, but his stomach still twisted with jealousy at Bill's outward affection towards Richie. 

_ Why? It’s not like you’re dating.  _

_ No, but he’s still mine.  _

_ Inhaler.  _

_ No.  _

_ You’re too close to Richie.  _

_ No, I’m not.  _

_ You let him cum inside of you.  _

_ So? _

_ Inhaler.  _

_ No. _

“Where do you want to get food from, Eds?” Richie asked as they walked down the street, further away from Hog’s and further into town. 

“I don’t care, you pick.” Eddie shook his head, Richie’s arm suddenly heavy on his shoulders. 

_ People are staring at you.  _

_ No, they aren’t.  _

_ Faggot.  _

“Jesus,” Eddie whispered softly. 

It had been a long time since his brain berated him for his sexuality. It used to happen all the time when he was growing up. When he was, like, 13, he’d seen a documentary on television about the AIDS crisis and it had scared the shit out of him. Since his parents were junkies, he lived in constant fear that he had some disease lying dormant in his blood-stream, having contracted it through his mother when she was pregnant with him. A more rational side of his brain knew that couldn’t be true, but his OCD took that concept and ran with it,  _especially_ after he figured out he was gay. He could still remember sitting in the bathtub in one of his foster homes, scrubbing over his skin and crying while his brain screamed,  _faggot faggot faggot faggot faggot._ It had taken him a long time to become comfortable enough, and in control enough, to shove the voice to the side. It shocked him to see it come back with a vengeance, so long after he’d beat it into submission. 

“I think I want pancakes,” Richie said easily, tucking a curl behind Eddie’s ear. 

_ Faggot faggot faggot faggot— _

“Ok,”

_ —faggot faggot faggot— _

_ Stop.  _

_ You’re dirty and Richie is too. I can’t believe you let him touch you with his filthy hands his hands were inside of you on you you were covered in his spit his sweat his semen you’re as good as dead he’s sick— _

_ Richie isn’t sick.  _

_ You don’t know that.  _

“You ok, Spaghetti?” Richie stopped on the sidewalk, turning to face him. “You seem a little. . .” He frowned, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s cheek. “Off?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied. 

_ Inhaler.  _

_ Jesus, if I use my inhaler will you stop? _

_. . .maybe.  _

Eddie sighed and pulled his aspirator out of his pocket, spraying it into his mouth before recapping it and putting it back. “Sorry,” He shook his head. “I’m sort of spinning out over here.”

“Did I do something?” Richie asked. 

_ He touched you he was all over you he— _

“No,” Eddie sighed again, tapping his fingers against the plastic of his inhaler. “I don’t know, I’m just a little wound up, I guess.” He shrugged. 

“Is there something I can do to help?” 

Eddie frowned, meeting Richie’s eyes. He looked so sweet, so concerned, so genuine, it made Eddie’s heart pound. He really liked Richie, a lot, and that scared him. He’d never been so close to someone. No friends, no family, no boyfriends. Fuck, he hadn’t even had a teacher at school he felt comfortable enough to speak to. Having Richie around was something entirely new to him, and he clearly didn’t know how to handle it. “I’m fine, Rich.” He decided, trying for a small smile. “Let’s just get some food.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
